Down The Rabbit Hole
by KiwiWriter813
Summary: Her world came crashing around her in an instant. Fighting to stay above the waters, or was it tears? She could never tell any more in this world of confusion with the sparkling doctors and flashes of lights. Tossed aside by her family, Alice must learn to tell reality apart from the fantasy of her mind. *rated M for possible triggers, not AU, rewrite of origin for Alice*


**AN: Hello to the reader of this story. I just wished to make clear that this story is based on the events that happened to Alice Brandon Cullen, and although I don't actually like or own anything twilight (not a single book, movie, or poster) I enjoyed the character of Alice so I decided to rewrite her history as it is only hinted at. There will be parts that I have changed completely, but this is my story and if you don't like something feel free to leave me a message, I will try my best to respond and explain why I have changed things.**

Prologue

 _Down, down, down! Would the fall never come to an end?_

\- Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland

December 19th 1920

The light shone down through the branches and onto the raven black hair of a sickly small girl. I watched as the pale-faced one carried her off into the woods surrounding the broken building that seemed to crumble as you watched. Moss covered every stone and rats could be heard not far away. I watched as they left out of sight. Although they knew I was coming, I knew he couldn't win. The girl was mine! Her blood drew me in; calling my name and begging to be tasted. I just had to give in.

* * *

April 4th 1906

The light was dimming as a small child sat outside by her favorite tree in the yard. Her lightly curled hair fitted her nicely with a pink dress that seemed perfect for the birthday girl she was. She watched as the clouds started to cover the setting sun as their colours were just beginning to show. Peering through the window, her mother watched her little angel sitting under the tree with her favorite book, Jane Eyre, the newest copy of which was just unwrapped by her petite hands. Madalynn Brandon let out a sigh of a troubled mind.

"What is bothering you, my pretty wife?" Andrew asked from his place at his desk, newspaper in hand. Madalynn looked away from her eldest child outside to her doting husband. Skirts swishing with the movement, she walked over and sat daintily on his lap, allowing his arms to encompass her body. "Has Cynthia been keeping you up at night still?" His brown eyes watched her face for any indication of what may be bothering her. With a slight shake of her brown curled hair she replied,

"No Drew. It's Mary Alice, she said the strangest thing yesterday and I'm not quite sure how to react to it."

"You can always tell me, my love."

"I know Drew, but I just feel like there is something there that… I don't know… Perhaps I can't see…" Andrew drew up closer to his wife and pushed lingering feelings of guilt to the back of his mind. Putting a face of complete worry and concern he asked,

"What did Mary say? Do not fear of telling me. You're scaring me darling." His voice almosted faltered and became more commanding as his tone switched.

"It's just the other day when your sister Lilly came over for tea, Mary wanted to tell her something and came to ask me. She was so scared of telling her herself. Mary said that her son Joey, the youngest, had fallen from a tree and broke his neck. She said it with such a tone I've never heard before Drew. Lilly left soon after and sent me a letter that Joey was fine and playing with his father in the workshop."

"I don't see what the problem is. She's five, perhaps her imagination had been acting up. I told you not to fill her head with such pointless books." Drew felt relief fill him from the inside and allowed his wife some breathing room.

"No, Drew. It was more than that. She stated it as if she saw it herself, she was so worried for Joey and she wasn't acting Drew. I have also noticed that every now and then she gets a headache and seems to withdraw from reality. As if she's in another place or time." Andrew passed it off with a huff.

"I don't see what you're getting so worked up, dear. Let the child be…" before Andrew could finish his sentence, Mary Alice ran into the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Mary, what on Earth is wrong?" Madalynn asked as she held her daughter close to her.

"Mommy! Mommy! hic… It's Callie… Mommy, you have to tell the driver to stop! Mommy please!" Drew watched as his wife tried to reason with their eldest that nothing would happen to her friend. He gave Madalynn a look and she ushered Mary out of the room, carrying her to the nursery. Satisfied, Drew picked up his forgotten newspaper only for something to catch his eye on the second page. The headline read **Young Boy Killed in Tree Accident**. Reading on, Andrew felt a sense of dread fill what was left of his heart. Joey was dead. Just like Mary had said. It was only a matter of time before she realized what was happening with him. He would have to find a way to silence her… Permanently.

* * *

January 25th 1910

The darkness clutched at her filthy gray dress. Almost as if it had hands, it yanked at every thought that entered her head. She knew they would just pull it out and take it from her. But she wanted to remember, she didn't want to lose them. Their faces were blurry and she could hardly remember their voices. She didn't want to see what would come. She already knew that. All she wanted was to see what had been. What she can't see. What she was forgetting.


End file.
